Noches y acciones
by Drakar Fox
Summary: La relación de Akihiko X Hero vista desde la perspectiva de Junpei.


**Noches y acciones**

Dirigió una vez más la mirada a su reloj, sabía que no tardaría en llegar. Ese día seguramente se había quedado en el club de natación. Tenía que admitir que a veces le sorprendía el chico al ver de todo lo que era capaz de hacer. Pertenecía al consejo estudiantil, pertenecía al equipo de natación, al club de fotografía, estaba con ese chico rubio extranjero, tenía excelentes notas, jugaba con una niña llamada Maiko varios días a la semana y todavía así podía no sólo convivir con el rival de la competencia de natación sino también veía a una pareja de ancianos en iwadotai.

Sin olvidar que tenía enamoradas a muchas chicas, no tantas como Akihiko-senpai, pero con el hecho de que entre esas chicas se encontraran Mitsuru-senpai, Fuuka, Yukari e incluso Aegis era más que suficiente.

Y ahí estaba, tan puntual como siempre, con su expresión neutral la cual cambiaría de un momento a otro al emitir un bostezo de aburrimiento.

-Bienvenido- escuchó como lo saludo la pelirroja mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Hola- contestó el saludo.

-Escuché que tus calificaciones fueron más que satisfactorias.

-No es nada realmente- decía mientras se encogía de hombros. Una vez más era testigo de la modestia de Minato.

-Es mucho si se trata del mejor de la clase.

-Parece mucho si lo pone de esa forma senpai.- comentó casi ruborizado.

-Lo digo como lo que es.

Y con eso podía dar por terminado el coqueteo de Mitsuru Kirijo. Ahora lo saludaría a él.

-Hola Junpei.

-Hola. Hey, vayamos a Tartarus, después de tantos exámenes estoy estresado.

-Me parece buena idea- decía mientras comenzaba a caminar. –Iré a decirle a Fuuka.

"Si claro". Pensó para sí, sabía que el peli azul iría con Fuuka, sí, pero no se quedaría con ella, se perdería un buen rato en su habitación hasta que fuera la hora y claro no estaría solo.

-Minato ya llegaste.- Y por fin aparecía su acompañante, Akihiko Sanada le había detenido al pie de las escaleras.

-Akihiko- sempai- saludó.

-¿Vas a tu habitación?- le preguntó al oído.

-Iré a decirle a Fuuka que iremos a Taartarus- contestó poniéndose nervioso.- Después iré a mi habitación.

-Entonces, te veré en un momento.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse.

-Akihiko, ¿a dónde vas?- escuchó que preguntaba la pelirroja.

-A la farmacia, tengo que ir a comprar alunas cosas.

Junpei no pudo más que reír un poco, al percatarse que los mayores lo observaban sólo dijo.- Que te vaya bien Senpai, no tardes demasiado. – ya sabía por lo que iría, seguramente por unos cuantos condones y un poco de lubricante. Para él no era secreta esa relación. Minato ya le había dicho, por error claro, un simple descuido, pero le había dicho. Cosa que Akihiko no sabía. Pero de cierta manera agradecía ese grado de confianza.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que los escuchó. Había salido a mitad de la noche a los sanitarios, la naturaleza había hecho su llamado de manera muy exigente. Había escuchado sonidos extraños provenientes de la última habitación. Se acercó de forma lenta a la puerta y escuchó con más claridad. No es necesario decir que los colores se le subieron al rostro al identificar el rechinar de los resortes de la cama y los gemidos de cada uno. Cuando estaba por retirarse identifico lo que era un grito ahogado. Fue con ello que se enteró de quien acompañaba al chico, nada más y nada menos que el capitán del club de boxeo, Akihiko Sanada.

Esa vez estaba en verdad sorprendido y al día siguiente le costó un poco de trabajo ver a ambos a la cara. Después de eso, podría decirse que comenzó a acostumbrarse. También lo hizo al ver que algunos días, ciertos días en específico, Minato se quejaba más que de costumbre de dolor en sus caderas. Nunca quiso preguntar por qué y el otro nunca se lo dijo, cosa que agradecía internamente.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver llegar al peliblanco, al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba. -¿Todo bien senpai?- le preguntó cuándo cerró la puerta por completo.-Si, me hacían falta unas vendas.

Junpei sólo sonrió mientras el mayor se dirigía a las escaleras, ya sabía que iba en busca de acción.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que el peliblanco subiera a los dormitorios. Pero aun así no quería subir, no tenía muchas intenciones de hacerlo pero ya no soportaba estar en la sala por más tiempo. Con gran pesar se levantó del sofá, incluso Akamaru había huido. Llegó al inicio del pasillo del dormitorio, todo se veía tranquilo y callado. Tal vez esos dos sólo estuvieran charlando. Un poco más tranquilo camino a su habitación, pensando que no había nada de qué preocuparse, ero justo cuando comenzaba a abrir a puerta de su cuarto escuchó un fuerte golpe proveniente de la habitación de Minato. Actuó por instinto, no supo porque lo había hecho pero cuando quiso detenerse no pudo, ya había golpeado la puerta.

-¿Qué… sucede?-preguntaron desde dentro.

-¿Todo bien Minato? Escuché un golpe.

-Sí, sólo… tire algo del escritorio.- escuchó que decía con algo de trabajo. Fue con eso que comprendió que el chico se encontraba demasiado ocupado.

-De acuerdo, perdón por molestar- se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su habitación pero ates de poder ponerse a salvo escuchó otro de esos sonidos tan raros. No quiso saber más así que se apresuró a entrar. Una vez se sintió seguro soltó un suspiro. Se compadecía del peli azul, últimamente había visto como llegaba a clases más cansado de lo normal y se quejaba mucho de dolores en el cuerpo.

Tal parecía que el senpai no le tenía compasión y es que desde que Ryoji llegó; Akihiko se había puesto celoso y se desquitaba con el pobre chico. Rio para sus adentros, sabía que Minato no lo aceptaría pero le gustaba cuando el mayor se ponía así. Faltaba poco para la hora oscura y ya podía imaginarse al peli azul con sus problemas para moverse. Eso sería divertido.

-¿Ya se fue?- le preguntó cerca del oído al chico debajo de él.

-Eso creo.- contestó relajándose al momento. En ese instante se encontraba sobre el escritorio, con el torso sobre el mueble y las manos en el borde frente a él del mismo, mientras que Akihiko mordía un poco su cuello y descendía a su espalda. Era obvio que Junpei preguntaría si estaba bien. El mayor le había dejado en esa posición en el escritorio de forma brusca, lo tomo completamente desprevenido y fue el cubilete el que pago el precio al caer de forma abrupta al suelo.

-Te controlaste bien- le susurro antes de morder su oreja y moverse de nuevo. –Me agrada que sepas mantener la calma.

-ngh… tú no… ayudas mucho…- se sentía cansado, si hacía cuentas llevaban cerca de dos horas en su cuarto y si no se equivocaba esa ya sería la tercera vez que lo hacían. Él ya estaba en las últimas, pero Akihiko se veía que podía aguantar más y vaya que se lo demostraba. -¿podríamos… nghh… detenernos aquí?- logró preguntarle mientras su cuerpo se seguía moviendo hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre el escritorio.

-No creo, hoy te vi con Ryoji.- sentenció. Estaba un poco molesto.

-Ya veo… nggh… ¿serviría de algo…. decirte que…. Hahh… no pasó nada…?- Sabía que el mayor estaba molesto y que duraría mínimo una ronda más, ese comentario le había aclarado todo.

-No… serviría de nada.- contestó sin vacilar.

Minato ya no dijo nada, sabía que bien podía darse por muerto.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Junpei antes de entrar a Tartarus.

-Sí, de maravilla- contestó con un tono cansado. Estaba consciente del aspecto que ofrecía, le dolía el torso, las piernas, las caderas, todo. Centró su mirada en Akihiko quien al verlo sólo pudo emitir una débil risa. Con eso estaba seguro que se vengaría, no sabía ni cómo ni cuándo pero se vengaría del mayor por dejarlo como lo dejo. – Vamos.- dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada, no importa que estuviera adolorido, cansado y molesto, las sombras le ayudaría a desquitarse y a pensar mejor en cómo se vengaría.

Lástima que esos días no durarían mucho, puesto que días después se enterarían de la verdadera identidad del pelinegro…


End file.
